LOVE Kensei X Mashiro
by PurplePlaydough
Summary: What will happen when Mashiro says she wants a baby and she wants Kensei to be the father. What will Kensei do?


Kensei slowly raked his large hand through his silver hair, he couldn't believe it.. All in one morning he had killed atleast six hollows that dared to enter the soul society, finished doing all the paperwork he forgot to do and listened to Mashiros whining all morning.  
He was angry, he wanted to know why the hollows were coming to the soul society, there were no living people except for us, soul reapers, but everyone except for the captains are locked in the seireitei.  
All the captains were made aware of this, but most of them were doing nothing..

"Whatcha thinking 'bout?" Mashiro jumped out from nowhere, smiling. "Whatever," Kensei walked off trying to keep his anger levels low. People had told him many times that he needed to control his anger, but frankly he didn't care, unless it had to do with Mashiro. "Keeeeee-nsei, don't walk away," Mashiro ran up next to him, pouting. Kensei sighed, "What do you want?" He had learned that she would only come up to him to whine or ask for something. The corners of Mashiros lips twitched into the smile, "Nothing much..." She giggled "I just want a baby!". Kensei's eye twitched, he wasn't expecting that he thought that she may have asked for a dog, candy or a new scarf, but not this. "W-with who?" He tried to hide the suprize that filled his voice, Mashiro slapped him across his broad back "Thats a stupid question, with you, dummy!" She sputtered, trying to keep her giggles under control. Kensei's whole body went into shock.

Mashiro didn't know what to do, it had already been a few minutes and Kensei was still frozen, and that was when Mashiro's "great idea" happened. She pressed her soft lips against his slighty chapped ones and closed her eyes, pleasure ran through her whole body and then she wondered why she never had done that before. She used all of her strength and pulled away. Her lips felt like they were on fire. She was scared, How could he make her feel so good? Mashiro felt a tear fall down her cheek, but before she could run away, Kensei pulled her back in and hugged her tightly and whispered "I love you, Mashiro."

Kensei always loved Mashiro and he didn't want her to know, but seeing her cry pinged a string in his heart, and he had to admit, that was the best kiss he's ever had, his lips still felt the burn of pleasure. Kensei was no way near ready to have a child though. If he had to have a child with someone he would choose Mashiro.

**1 DAY LATER**

"Keeenseii!" Mashiro appeared infront of Kensei's desk "What?" Kensei sighed, rubbing his temple "T-they stole my ice-cream!" She whined, kicking and lashing about, Kensei took a deep breath, he really felt like yelling, but he new he couldn't. "Mashiro, I'll buy you an ice-cream later.." He breathed "But, I WANT ONE NOW!" She screamed, waving her hands around like a crazy women. Kensei got off his chair and wrapped his muscular arms around her "I'm sorry, but I can't get you one now," He whispered into her ear making goosebumps form on her arms. Kensei kissed along her jaw causing her to whimper. Mashiro bent her head back letting Kensei kiss down her neck to her cleavage, Kensei looked at Mashiro the whole time, watching her shiver with his kisses. A moan escaped Mashiro's lips and she pulled Kensei against her body, and Kensei trailed his lips across her jaw, again until they met her lips. His hand rested in the small of her back and she had her hand wrapped around his shoulders. Mashiro put her hand up his top, feeling all his muscles and scars, while their tongues fought for dominance. Mashiro felt Kensei erection against her thigh and started rubbing against his erection making Kensei growl with pleasure. "That... feels.. so..." Kensei heavily breathed down her neck, Mashiro pull his pants down and rubbed her hands against his erection. Pleasure rumbled in Mashiro's stomach right down to her core.

"Hello, anybody here?"

Mashiro went rigid, and slowly turned her head around.

Shinji was standing at the door, shocked.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of LOVE.**

**That was my first time writing something sexual so I hope it was ok...**

**-Erin**


End file.
